The existing rigid tubings and U-channels are widely used as structure members to withstand load. But they are not foldable without a linkage relationship to convert into a shorter length for storage purpose. Even a set of end-to-end connected members is not compact in storage and not simple in manufacturing.
While a rollable tape after un-roll, can not take any load as a structure tubing.
Now, a tape strut of this invention is able to combine both advantages of a rigid structure tubing and a rollable tape. The tape strut consists of at least a tape and at least a zipper.
Before use, the tape is rolled on a roller to save space. To form a tape strut, un-roll the tape and meanwhile, enclose the un-rolled portion of the tape by closing the fasteners on the zipper, so that the tape and the zipper form a closed loop in cross section with the tape in a closed loop or an open channel in cross section ready to withstand load.
By a combination of varying width of tape, varying width of zipper, spring effect of tape, pre-deformation of tape, lamination of tapes and a series of holes on the tape, the tape strut can be a straight member or a curved member while in use.
After use, open the zipper and roll the tape back. Since the zipper is also flexible, it is easy to roll both the tape and the zipper in small package if required, so that they are easy to carry along and ready for use. Actually, before use the tape itself may be in a rolled coil so that no storage collar is necessary.
To form a tape strut, it is easier to use a tape assembly which has a channel forming tubing of varying depth, width and radius to allow the tape of flatten or slightly curved in cross section to pass through so that the shape of the cross section of the tape can be changed gradually and continuously.
The use of the tape strut of this invention in applicable products will make the packaging more compact to carry along.
A tent of any possible shape using the properties of the tape strut to withstand load will be able to make an outwardly tensed canopy. And it is compact in storage to carry along.